In many manufacturing applications, such as automotive manufacturing operations, fasteners are utilized to join two or more parts to form a joint between the fastener and the two or more parts. A specific torque is applied to the fastener during the joining step. In certain applications, it may be difficult to apply the specific torque to the fastener. Quality torque control drivers and recorders have been proposed to alleviate the difficulty of applying the proper amount of torque to the fastener. However, these devices require extensive investment and maintenance. If the applied torque exceeds the specified torque, it may cause damage to the fastener, joint and/or parts.